


Time Well Wasted

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, PWP, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyle and Blade waste time while watching an anomaly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Well Wasted

Lyle leaned back against a tree. They'd been here for 6 hours now and nothing had come through the anomaly at all. Which wasn't actually surprising since Connor's little robot had gone through and seen no signs of life at all. The rest of the team had gone home, leaving him and Blade here to watch it. 'Just in case' Ryan had said. What he'd meant was 'because the two of you started a brawl and smashed up our local pub so I feel like punishing you'.

Lyle shifted position uncomfortably. "I'm bored."

"Maybe next time you won't be so quick to thump someone just for looking at your fella cross-eyed. It's not like he can't bloody look after himself." Blade glared at him. "And if you do, I'm not jumping in to back you up. I'm going to let the locals smash your head in with a bottle. Maybe it'll teach you some sense."

Lyle stuck his tongue out at him. "I'm still bored."

Blade rolled his eyes. Sometimes being on watch with the lieutenant was like being stuck with a pouty child. "Well, what do you suggest we do to entertain ourselves? It's not like anything interesting is going to happen with the anomaly."

"Oh don't say that!" Lyle threw a handful of leaves at him. "You'll jinx us."

"You're the one complaining you're bored."

"That doesn't mean I want you to talk up a sodding T-Rex." Lyle shook his head. He couldn't believe Blade would still say stupid things like that at his age. He grinned wickedly. "How about a little competition."

"What kind of competition?" Blade asked suspiciously. The first thing he'd learnt on joining this team was never ever trust Lyle when he was grinning like a loon.

Lyle leaned back more comfortably and spread his legs, sliding the zip down. "Whoever comes first has to drive home." He smirked at Blade. "I could do with a nap in the car."

Blade opened his trousers and pulled his cock out. "You're on. But you won't be the one getting a nap."

Lyle started stroking himself slowly, using a long, slow rhythm that he was sure he could keep up without coming for a long time. When Blade was doing the same he closed his eyes, knowing the other man wouldn't cheat by stopping because it would be worse than losing. "Soooo," he drawled. "Who are you thinking about? The Captain maybe? All dressed up in his combat gear, gun strapped to his thigh..."

Blade laughed. "Weak opening gambit there, Lyle. You're losing your touch. No need to ask who you're thinking about. Lester had your favourite suit on today, the one that shows his arse off. The only surprise is you managed to get out of the ARC without bending him over his desk and fucking him."

Hurriedly muffling a moan, Lyle opened his eyes enough to glare at Blade. "And when were you ogling his arse?"

"Wasn't." Blade chuckled. "I was watching you and the distracted look you got when he walked into the room. You've got it bad, mate. Next thing you'll be picking out china together."

Lyle used his other hand to make a rude gesture at him. He took a deep breath and forced himself to slow down, having speeded up at the thought of Lester spread out on his desk, panting and begging for Lyle to ... Okay that wasn't helping. "So, not the Captain then. What about his boyfriend? Hart the Tart." He smirked at the slightly glazed look Blade got. "Those beautiful blue eyes and the pouty lips, just made for sucking cock. It's no surprise the Captain's hot for him. He's pretty and he knows how to handle his ... gun."

"I reckon you've been spending too much time watching him. You'd better hope the Captain never catches you." He grinned as Lyle's breathing speeded up almost imperceptibly. "Or maybe that's what you're hoping for. Ryan having to punish you. Lester holding you down while Ryan spanks you 'til you come."

Lyle bit his lip. He wasn't really interested in Ryan like that but Blade knew how to paint a good picture. He wondered what he'd have to do to make Lester want to punish him ... dumping his muddy caving gear on the back seat of the Merc should do it. "So who are you thinking about then, if it's not the Captain or Hart? Can't be Cutter. He'd probably be pretty good fun in bed but you'd end up wanting to strangle him. You just don't have the patience for that..." He paused and Blade would have seen a truly evil look on his face if he hadn't had his eyes shut. "Must be the geek then."

Blade squeezed his cock slightly tighter. Damn Lyle for figuring it out. There was something about Connor and his innocence that made Blade want to corrupt him.

Lyle stroked himself a bit harder. He wouldn't admit it to anyone else, even under torture, but there was something undeniably hot about the idea of Blade and Connor. He wouldn't mind watching if they ever actually got together. "He's so innocent isn't he? Untouched almost. I bet he's a virgin. Probably wouldn't even know what was happening when you first grabbed him. You should get him drunk, wouldn't take much. The kid's even more of a lightweight than Finn. Then you'd have to help him home ... Should probably take him to your place unless you want Abby to get all protective and kick you out."

By now they were both breathing heavily and had given up on any attempt at a slow pace.

"He'd be all pliant and willing once you got him home. You'd pull his trousers off and push a finger deep into that virgin arse before he even noticed his virtue was in danger. He'd look so hot, squirming around on your fingers, not sure what he wants you to do to him." Lyle was beginning to regret this strategy because he was hard and aching and if he wasn't careful he was going to come before Blade did.

Blade gasped. Fuck, the idea of little Connor with his arse in the air while he finger fucked him was damn hot. He could see the effect it was having on Lyle as well though so he fought back the urge to come and started talking. "Oh yeah, he'd be so tight and all eager to please. I think you'd like to watch. After he came I'd push him down to his knees and have him suck me. Can't you just see him? Face all flushed and his lips wrapped around my cock. God, I bet he'd look fucking fantastic."

Lyle groaned and squeezed his cock harder, trying to stave of his orgasm for another few seconds. "Bet you'd love to come in his mouth. His arse would be better though. Imagine how tight he'd feel as you sank into that virgin arse? And the little whimpers he'd make as you fucked him?"

Blade swore and came, glaring at Lyle across the clearing.

Stroking himself faster Lyle moaned and came as well. He took a couple of long breaths and then grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket to clean up. "Guess you're driving home then, Blade. Grab your stuff – the anomaly vanished about five minutes ago."


End file.
